


Baby, you're drunk

by gibberish10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibberish10/pseuds/gibberish10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon gets drunk on Raphael's special blood and Raphael returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you're drunk

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Saphael and it was inspired by this [prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/144403228025/i-drunkenly-tried-to-fight-you-and-knocked-myself) on tumblr.  
> I must confess it is amusing to imagine these two together even if my eternal love is still Sizzy XD
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy :)

“You tried to hurt Clary!” Simon shouted to Raphael in a slurred manner, already swaying on his legs.

Raphael sighed, not looking in the least concerned with this outburst from Simon. He had been witnessing them for a while now, ever since Raphael forced Simon to live with the vampires at the Dumort hotel. At first it had been funny, seeing him getting all worked up over any scheming idea Raphael had and soon enough, he said things just to tick him off. But even if he clearly meant it as a joke to infuriate Simon, the boy had a good memory and was always accusing Raphael of wanting to hurt _Clary_.

Really, he had nothing against the girl; she might be a little pushy, but she was much like himself in some aspects. But Simon’s attachment to Clary – that was truly annoying. Even more now when Simon got himself drunk on his _special_ blood which he had kept hidden from him, but he had underestimated his nosy little vampire.

“You’re always threatening her in your plans for the clan!” Simon got closer to Raphael who could smell the alcohol on his red lips.

“Just how much blood did you drink?” Raphael asked with a lofty voice, his dark eyes trained on Simon’s wobbly self.

“All of it! It was your special, no? Ha ha, not anymore.” Simon grinned, his sharp fangs showing immediately.

“Oh my.” Raphael looked truly shocked and amused in the same time. He truly had _underestimated_ Simon and the poor bastard didn’t even realize what waited him in the morning. “You do realize you’re drunk on blood right now, no?” He asked Simon who frowned as if he was unsure what he was hearing.

“That’s why the house and you keep moving?” He moved his hand pointing around as if to show Raphael how his vision was right now.

The older vampire sighed. “C’mon, let’s take you to rest.” Raphael approached Simon to steady him, but instead he found himself deflecting a punch from the younger vampire. “What the hell –”

“You’re Clary’s enemy, don’t get close to me!” Simon tried to look menacingly, but Raphael found it adorable, much to his shame.

“You idiot, I’m trying to help you.” He hissed at Simon, angry with himself and the idiot swaying in front of him.

“No, you’re lying.” And Simon tried to land a punch on Raphael, but he was one drunk vampire while the other one was a very sober one – obviously he failed and nearly toppled over, but he avoided it by supporting himself on a pillar.

“You really wanna do this when you’re drunk?!” Raphael sounded exasperated, but Simon wouldn’t hear of anything the other vampire had to say. Instead he charged the other one who easily side stepped and Simon crashed himself on the sofa, toppling over and ending on the other side of it. “I guess you do.” Raphael said to himself as he went to check on Simon – he could hear him groaning.

“I will get you…” Simon muttered as Raphael crouched beside him, seeing that the other one was more or less falling asleep behind the sofa.

“Not in a million years.” Raphael snickered and put his arms under Simon’s body – he was so light – and lifted him up.

“Just wait and see.” Simon whispered and let his head fall in the crook of Raphael’s neck, his whole face tickling the cold skin. Raphael tried not to think too much of it.

“Baby, you’re drunk.”

“Don’t call me baby.” Another slurred comment which made the older vampire smile.

“Sure thing, sugar.”

But this time Simon was silent and Raphael could finally look at him without feeling exposed. Simon looked adorably cute, his pale skin flushed with the alcoholic blood and his hair a mess falling over his closed eyes. He was a drunken heap in his arms and Raphael felt the need to take care of him, to get him over his first vampire headache. Dehydration was going to be a bitch in the morning.

“Let’s go, sleeping beauty.” Raphael muttered mostly to himself as he carried Simon to his room, thus assuring he was going to receive the quiet he’ll need upon waking up. He’ll never admit that he had tucked Simon – the drunken heap – in his bed.

***

Next day, Simon woke up with the ugliest headache ever. When his eyes adjusted to the sensation of finally being open, he knew instantly that he needed blood – not only needed it, but _craved_ it so madly that he could tore a human open if one was standing next to him.

While the thought horrified him, he knew his hunger needed to be satisfied. He looked around him and saw a glass carafe filled with blood and a note next to it. He ignored the note and simply pigged himself out on the blood which came as a blessing to his aching body. After he’s had his fill, he took the note and nearly died again –

_That was Clary’s blood._

The sound that tore from his throat was definitely not human – “RAPHAEL!!!”

Somewhere in the basement, Raphael snickered evilly.


End file.
